


The First Night

by Nitrobot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, depressing gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxim has a visit to his room while trying to drown himself in vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> As much backstory as I can spare without potential spoilers for future works: taking place in the 1980s, Thomas and Maxim are both spies (MI6 and KGB respectively) who have to work together on Maxim's last mission in Venice. Long story short, they fall in love but Maxim is in denial, and this follows him finally accepting it after a tough day at work.
> 
> And no, this doesn't mean I'll be writing slash regularly. These two are just a very rare exception to my no slash rule.

The tap of his knuckles against the hotel door seemed to echo down the empty hallway. Thomas let ten seconds of silence pass before trying again.

"Maxim?" Still no answer. By now the other man usually would have told him to go away (but in much more colourful language and with some Russian curses thrown in). Thomas was starting to worry, even when he found that the door was unlocked. 

Maxim's room was much like his own; elegant yet simple, only with much more alcohol in the fridge. Most of it was spread on the table of the kitchenette but only one bottle was open; half empty and propped against Maxim's bowed forehead. His drunken grimace put a significant dent in his handsome face.

"I didn't say you could come in," he muttered, just loud enough for the slur in his voice to be noticeable. Even with his eyelids half-closed, there was an obvious glare behind them.

"I apologise for the intrusion," Thomas said quietly, all too cautious of catching him off guard. Maxim was bad-tempered enough while sober."You didn't answer so... I thought something was wrong."

Maxim's lips curled downwards. "Of course something is fucking wrong, you-" He stopped himself in a growl before wrapping his mouth around the opening of his bottle, taking a long gulp before slamming it back down. "What do you want?"

Thomas tried to keep eye contact with him even when he was tempted to study the infinitely less hostile floor. "Well, I... wanted to make sure you were alright."

The look Maxim gave him could have melted all of Siberia. "Do I look fucking alright?"

Common sense told him to leave before he had something hurled at his head, but concern kept him rooted to the floor. 

"I know you'll reject this, Maxim, but... if something is wrong, I'd like to help."

Maxim smiled something completely wasted of joy against the glass on his lips. "Of course you would," he mocked after another long sip. "Here comes everyone's favourite fucking saint Thomas to the rescue."

Thomas almost flinched from the acid in Maxim's voice, only made more sour by his slurring. He'd never been this aggressive before, even when Thomas almost made him fall into a canal just last week. "If I've done something to upset you-"

Maxim interrupted with another fake smile. "Believe it or not, Thomas, the world doesn't revolve around you, even with the sun shining out your ass." He mumbled something else damning in his native language, and from what words he could understand Thomas pieced together; " _You wouldn't last a day in Russia."_

Even as his resolve melted around his feet, Thomas couldn't make himself leave quietly. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, Maxim." His voice was barely above a whisper, but it struck a violent chord with the other man.

"Oh for fuck's sake-" Maxim almost toppled the bottle over from how forcefully his hand smacked against the table. "Stop. Apologising." He squeezed at the air as if he could strangle it while his other hand rubbed deep grooves into his temples. "You just might end up growing some balls." Air blew hard through his nostrils he drowned a growl in the last of his drink.

Something constricting around Thomas' throat sent a flare of heat to his face instead of words. He turned back to the door, not so much to hide himself rather than to stop his heart breaking. "Well... you've made it clear I'm not wanted-"

"Wait." 

Thomas' hand was on the door handle when he heard it; a whisper pushed out in a clumsy rush. 

"Don't... don't go, please." Maxim sighed, a sad and heavy sound that wrenched Thomas head back towards him. Eyes pressed closed, a hand twined helplessly through his hair, Maxim was a solemn, sulking apology.

"That was uncalled for," he conceded, cradling his forehead and still unable to keep his eyes open. Even when Thomas approached again- slowly, like circling a sleeping beast- and seated himself opposite, he made no acknowledgement. 

Thomas breathed in deeply, trying to ignore the strong scent of cologne and sweat clinging to the other man. "Do you hate me, Maxim?" 

Sliding open on rusty hinges, Maxim's eyes flicked towards the hoard of bottles on his left, lingering over another slug of vodka, before rejecting it and meeting Thomas' gaze with just willpower.

"No," he answered. "No, I don't. What I hate... is that I _can't_ hate you."

Thomas eyebrows lifted in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Anger filled Maxim's expression all over again, like a nuclear burst from his eyes. "Don't act like you don't know how goddamn perfect you are." The accusation came out chewed through his gritted teeth.

"I just like making people happy..." Thomas said in a verbal shrug, warily watching Maxim rise from his seat.

"How fucking convenient for you," he muttered, almost kicking his chair back as he reached for the fridge. He'd already laid out all the drinks he'd need- now he just needed an excuse to not look at Thomas. It was hard to not feel a little ignored.

"I'd like to make you happy as well, Maxim, but... I know I can't please everyone," Thomas offered, a lame attempt at peace.

Almost surprisingly, Maxim didn't dismiss it with a well-timed mockery. He didn't say anything for a long few moments, wrapped in the cold gust of air from the open fridge. Then he let the door fall closed, pressing his back and head against it with arms crossed over his chest. Even held loosely, the thick muscles pulsed with power.

"Have you ever been in love, Thomas?"

The question was so sudden that it spared Thomas from having to choose between honesty or a safe lie- the lie gave itself automatically. "I can't say I have." He copied Maxim in rising from his seat, still shielding himself partly behind the table- just looking at those arms made him paranoid.

"Then you have no idea about making someone else happy." Even with Maxim's biting tone, it was a simple statement of fact. "When you find love... that's only when you'll know what happiness takes from you."

It should have felt strange, receiving a lecture from someone years younger than him, but Thomas could feel nothing but a grim agreement. "...I suppose you're right."

The assent might have ended the conversation and laid out entirely different paths for both of them, if only he kept his mouth shut for a few seconds afterwards.

"And here I was hoping I'd already found it..."

It was a quiet enough remark, so quiet that Thomas thought, and hoped, it had only came out in his mind.

Maxim's reaction told him otherwise.

"What did you just say?" The other man's eyes, though cloudy with drink, shone wide at Thomas as he awaited an answer. 

He swallowed his pounding heart in a nervous gulp. "Nothing... nothing important."

He wasn't surprised at how unconvinced Maxim looked; pulling himself off the fridge and walking forwards slowly, shoes lightly scuffing the floor, eyes flicking once then twice over him, leaning in ever so slightly.

That was when Maxim kissed him.

The first thing Thomas registered was the warmth of his mouth, then the burning taste of vodka along his lips and his heart hovering weightless in his ribcage.

The second thing he registered was the wall against his back when they separated some long minutes later. His lips tingled, a shadow of the sharp prickling of his nerves all over his body, and the only thing stopping him from shaking was Maxim's hands pressing down against his shoulders.

"Maxim... you're drunk," Thomas said carefully, even as he longed for more. "You're not completely in control of-"

"Shut up," Maxim mumbled against his lips. "For the love of God, just shut up." Anything Thomas might have protested with was smothered and pushed back down his throat by an onslaught of muffled moans. Even drunk, Maxim was an unbelievably good kisser. This time Thomas was the one to pull away for air, leaving Maxim just as breathless as him.

"I find you very attractive," Maxim confessed in between gasps. "And I've been staring at your butt a lot when you haven't been looking."

Thomas' lips curled into a smile against his. "I always knew you were staring, though."

Maxim stared down at him through heavy lids, as if studying his expression, before taking his mouth a third time. 

Thomas wasn't quite sure of the details of what followed, caught up in the hazy aftermath of shock; only that it ended with them both half naked in the bedroom. 

"I've never had sex with a man before," Maxim said in one of his lazy mumbles, overflowing with a groan as the man underneath him tugged at the waistband of his pants. It was hard for Thomas to keep his hands still when his groin practically grinded against Maxim's.

"That makes two of us, then." He decided to leave out the fact that he'd never had sex, period. Another blurry few minutes followed on; filled with short, heavy breaths that soon cleared up with Thomas lying face down, Maxim's weight pressing on his back and hard muscles tensing against his skin. Now it was impossible to keep himself still, shuddering in the rough embrace and subconsciously rocking his hips against Maxim's nakedness.

"I should mention..." With his head over Thomas' shoulder, Maxim's voice sounded bottomless in his ear. "I didn't bring any condoms with me," he said guiltily.

Despite the storm of arousal consuming him, Thomas almost laughed.

"I... don't think we'll be needing them, Maxie," he said. Even by twisting his neck sideways he couldn't see the rest of Maxim; but he could feel his chest exhaling hard against his spine, already painted with sweat, his breath warm and alcohol-bitter against the side of his face, and their fingers weaved tightly together.

But most of all, Thomas felt his cock subtly stroking against his own, hard as stone and slightly wet.

He wasn't quite sure what to prepare for, but the sudden sting in his rear caught him off guard.

On hearing his breath hitch, Maxim pulled away slightly. "I'm not hurting you-?"

Thomas shook his head even as the harsh sting spread itself all over, only barely sated by the slow grind of his dick along the bedsheets. He hissed against his knuckles as the pain increased, flaring up the more Maxim entered him. It was only just fading when a sudden burst of pleasure completely negated it, reaching out to every inch of his nerves. Thomas' eyes flew open as they rolled to the ceiling, white spots filling his vision while a moan forced itself past his lips.

"Thomas?" Maxim sounded far away even with his mouth so close to Thomas' ear. 

"I'm... I'm fine..." he groaned, squeezing his fingers into hard fists around Maxim's. "Keep going, plea-" 

Another burst, even stronger than the last, cut him off early with a strangled whine. Pressure and pleasure mounted almost unbearably between his legs, but Maxim's hand reached for his dick before his own could. 

Throat already raw with moans, Thomas was left with nothing to do but let Maxim spoil him. The other man's moans were much rarer, either an effect of drunkenness or reluctance to admit how much he enjoyed it as well. Sonorous and low, they usually followed the pleasure bloom when his cock hit deep inside Thomas, and slowly started to clump together into the beginning of an orgasm.

It was hard to tell who came first; Thomas' climax blanked his mind as hot cum dribbled out between Maxim's fingers. He was only faintly aware of something just as warm filling him, replacing Maxim when he eventually pulled out and released Thomas from his pinning weight.

The orgasm was still fraying his consciousness when he lifted his head from the imprint left in the bed, looking at where Maxim collapsed with an instantly fading smile.

He was already asleep.


End file.
